Glimpse
by Mo C.S.L
Summary: Sometimes Clint and Natasha aren't careful enough to hide those moments when they're not assassins; those moments where they're just two normal people. Each of the Avengers witness a tender moment between the two.
1. Tony's Glimpse

_A/N: Again, stupid plot bunnies won't leave me alone xD This one will only be a short one, though. It'll be about four chapters, maybe one more. They also should be relatively shorter chapters. So like a collection of related drabbles, I guess xD Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the song Never be the Same by Red. **_  
_

**Tony's Glimpse  
**

It was pretty late. Tony Stark glanced at the clock that was next to his bed. It was rather unnecessary, since he could simply ask Jarvis, but Pepper was the type to be a little materialistic. It was around one in the morning. Sitting up, the billionaire shoved the covers off himself and headed for the door. He groped around for the doorknob and turned it when his hand touched the cool metal. It was a little bit of a shock to him and it awakened his senses. He let out a big yawn and closed the door behind him. He simply wanted to get a drink.

When he reached the doorway for the living room, he paused, realizing that it was occupied. He backed up a step and peered in, recognizing the two as Clint and Natasha. All of the Avengers had agreed to stay at Stark tower for a little while. The Wii seemed to be on and he saw Clint holding one of those fake microphones for the karaoke Wii game.

Wait a minute. Clint sang?

Tony hadn't ever really seen the two assassins doing something so seemingly normal. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, he stayed put.

"Oh my gosh, Tasha, look what song they have on here!" Clint exclaimed, turning to Natasha, who wasn't even paying attention.

"Come on, Barton. You've been trying to get me to sing for hours. No song you can ever pick will get me to-" she abruptly cut off when she glanced at the screen. Tony narrowed his eyes a little to read the title. _Never be the Same by Red_.

"You know you want to." Clint smiled at her and hit play.

The song began to play and Clint backed up a little, looking straight at Natasha as he lifted the microphone up toward his mouth.

"I know you, who are you now? Look into my eyes if you can remember. Do you remember?"

Natasha sat stiffly from her position on the couch, watching him warily. Tony wondered what significance this song held to the two assassins.

"Oh. I can say, I can still find. You're the only voice my heart can recognize. But I can't hear you now, yeah."

Barton didn't have too bad of a voice. He could tease him about it later.

"I'll never be the same. I'm caught inside the memories, the promises of yesterdays, and I belong to you. I just can't walk away. Cause after loving you, I can never be the same."

So it seemed to be a love song of some sorts. It made sense as to why Natasha was so stiff. She was against anything that had to do with that particular emotion. Clint smiled at her, leaning down and holding out his hand to her, continuing to sing.

"And how can I pretend I never knew you? Like it was all a dream, oh. I know, I'll never forget the way I always felt with you beside me. And how you loved me then, yeah."

The next thing Natasha did surprised Tony so much he almost fell over. She took Clint's hand and stood up, with an actual _smile _on her face. It wasn't big, but it was still there.

"I'll never be the same. I'm caught inside the memories, the promises, of yesterdays, and I belong to you..."

Natasha's lips began to move.

"I just can't walk away. Cause after loving you, I can never be the same. You led me here, then I watched you disappear. You left this emptiness inside and I can't turn back time. No! Stay! Nothing compares to you! Nothing compares to you and I can't let you gooo. Can't let you gooo! I can't let go!"

The two were spinning and dancing, focused solely on each other, leaving Tony blown away. He had no idea how intimate the two were with each other when the were alone. He always assumed that they had some sort of hidden romance going on, but this seemed more than just a romance to him.

"I'll never be the same. Not after loving you, not after loving you, no! I'll never be the same, I'm caught inside the memories, the promises, of yesterdays, and I belong to you. I just can't walk away. Cause after loving yooouuu, I can never be the same. I can never be the same. I will never be the same. Woah-oh-oh! Woah-uh-oh-uh-oh-uh-oh! Woah-uh-oh-uh-oh-uh-oh! Woah-uh-oh-uh-oh! Woah-uh-oh-oh! I just can't walk away. No I can't walk away from you..."

Awestruck, Tony backed out of the doorway and back into the hallway. He realized that Clint was the only one who could ever get Natasha to open up in that way. He had broken the hardened shell of the Black Widow and got through to Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah.. I dunno what to say. Usually with short stories or oneshots I don't have much to say...so um...Hope you enjoyed! xD Hopefully will post a new chapter soon. **

**Mo  
**


	2. Steve's Glimpse

_A/N: Oh my gosh. I am literally blown away with the response to this :D You guys seriously rock. All of your reviews encouraged me to write faster, so here's the next chapter for you, right after I respond to some reviews!_

**special agent Ali: **Aww thanks! Haha maybe he's jealous, maybe he's not! ;D_  
_

**Lastavica: **Thank you sooo much! Yeah, I can only see him opening her up to the world and no one else :)

**Sabsi13: **Thanks :D Usually it takes me forever to update, but everyone here really encouraged me to get my butt into gear! xD

**Katherine4****1319: **I'm glad you loved it! I am doing all of the other Avengers and I might add in a few other characters, I have a few ideas as to who else could do ;D

**pure-black-wings: **Thanks :D I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**anonymous: **Thanks! I will definitely continue! :D

**renners: **Thanks for the review :D I hope you liked the song, too :)

**jinxcharm: **Thanks :)

**anteffy********1**: You're welcome! :)

**Guest: **Thank you! I know, I love imagining Jeremy sing. Have you seen/heard him sing before? He's pretty good :)

**Guest************1**: Glad you liked it :D

* * *

**Steve's Glimpse  
**

It was a normal day for Steve Rogers. He got up, ate breakfast, read the paper, tried to figure out how things worked, and ate lunch. It was about two in the afternoon and he was heading down to the gym for his daily training session. Or in other words, immerse himself in the past while jamming his fists into a punching bag. When he had moved in, Tony made sure that the gym was stock full of enough punching bags for him to beat the stuffing out of. To Steve, a punching bag was something he could go full force on.

As he rounded the corner, his ears picked up a sound coming from the gym. It was normal for some of the others to be in the gym, mainly Clint or Natasha, but as far as he knew, they never sparred together. It was either one or the other. If Natasha was practicing, Clint was shooting and if Clint was practicing, Natasha was shooting.

Being the kind of person he was, Steve tried to turn a blind eye to all of the rumors that Natasha and Clint were together. He didn't want to be a part of that gossip. Although deep down, part of him wondered if there really _was _something going on. They were rather close to each other. The Super Soldier shook the thoughts from his mind and approached the doorway, looking in to see the figures of two assassins.

He hesitated, unsure of whether to stay or not. The gym was open to everyone, but he didn't want to interrupt them. Curiosity got the better of him and he simply stood in the open doorway, watching them spar with each other. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

Both of them had such amazing agility and power, though he could tell Clint was holding back a little when it was his turn to take up the offensive. It was like they could read each others minds and they were telling each other what they were going to do next; like everything was planned out. Steve had seen a lot of fighting in his day, but nothing quite like this.

He found himself leaning on the doorway, watching them like a T.V. show. Natasha whipped around to face Clint, her red hair spilling out into her face. She caught the punch that came her way and shoved him off to the side, causing him to fall to the ground. She quickly pinned him down by sitting on his stomach.

"Got you."

"How can you be so sure?" Clint asked, his grey eyes sparkling mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked slowly, narrowing her green orbs.

"I know your secret."

"And what is that, Barton?"

Clint leaned up a little to whisper in her ear, though his voice was definitely far from a whisper, "you're ticklish."

Before Natasha could get a word in, Clint reached over and began to tickle her sides. This action caused Natasha to squeal and flail. It was something Steve hadn't seen or heard from the Black Widow before. Hawkeye's face split into a grin and he continue to tickle her. After a moment, he let up and laughed as she caught her breath.

"I hate you, Clint," she gasped, although there was no hint of spite in her voice.

"You know it's quite the opposite," he said a little boldly.

There was a tense silence that followed and Natasha looked over at Clint, who had turned completely serious.

"Don't try and fight it. You'll loose." He reached out and took her hand gently in his, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Why are you so against it?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing together. "I know your reason, but I don't believe it. I don't believe that you believe it either. You're trying to deny it... You're using it as an excuse..."

Natasha let out a deep sigh, looking at the floor, pulling her hand from his grasp and standing up. "Can we talk about this later?"

Clint looked a little disheartened, but he nodded. "Anything for you, Tasha."

Steve quickly ducked out of the room and into a nearby closet. He felt guilty for eavesdropping on them, especially in such an intimate moment. Their relationship was much more than just love, he realized. There couldn't be one without the other. They were halves that made a whole, even if Natasha didn't want to believe it.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, here we are :D I thought that it would be most convenient for Steve to find them in the gym. Probably going to do Thor next and Bruce last, with maybe a special chapter afterwards. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Mo  
**


	3. Thor's Glimpse

_A/N: Again surprised by the response__!_ I know I've said this before, but you guys seriously are awesome :D I'm going to respond to reviews first and then I'll get to Thor's glimpse_!_

**Lastavica: **Haha I love Steve :3 Who know, maybe by the end of this, Natasha will believe ;)_  
_

**pure-black-wings: **Thanks :D Haha yeah I know xD The cold and tough Black Widow has a weakness called 'being ticklish', lol.

**agent-HAWKEYE: **Thanks :D Glad you like it!

**M.G. Fisher: **Thanks!

**jinxcharm: **I'm glad it was, because I always thought I was terrible at fluff xD

**Helena: **I know, Steve is my favorite :3 I'm hoping Thor's chapter will be good :)

**anonymous: **Thank you! I always envisioned Clint sorta fun and sarcastic, but also serious. I'm not telling who the special chapter will be on but I hope you'll like it :D

**JDM: **Thank you! :D

**WingBeat: **I'm glad you like it!

**renners: **No problem! Since I only have two chapters, maybe three left of this, I might update once a day, but no promises.

**Guest: **Thank you!

**BethN: **Maybe she will ;D Who know, Nat is resistant to such things xD Thank you!

**KatariLizter: **Thanks so much! :)

**bcaf88: **Thank you so much! :) I'm definitely going to continue :D

* * *

**Thor's Glimpse**

Thor was out buying things with the archer Clint and the lady Natasha. It was around the time of year that the Midgardians called "Christmas". From what he was told, it was a largely celebrated festivity and everyone bought special gifts for each other. Tony wanted them to get some decorations for a grand tree that he said would be put in the middle of the Living Room. Thor thought it was funny. Who put trees inside of houses? The blond demi-god glanced around the cluttered streets of New York and then up ahead to Clint and Natasha.

The two had stopped in front of a wheeled cart that had the words "Ice Cream" on a sign above it. Why would someone want their cow cream to be iced? He himself thought that cow cream was delicious on its own, especially if it was Asgardian. Thor shifted the bags of gifts in his hands and watched the two. He had always thought they were lovers, although Natasha had denied it many times.

Thor thought that maybe she was in love with the archer, but did not know it. He could tell the archer was head over heels for the woman, but it was hard to tell if lady Natasha reciprocated the feelings. She kept her emotions hidden pretty well. His cyan eyes zipped over to Natasha as she accepted a cone from the man behind the stall.

"I can't believe you want an ice cream in December," Natasha mumbled, licking some of her vanilla ice cream.

"You got one too," Clint said, raising an eyebrow.

Natasha glared icily at him.

Clint put his hands up in surrender, but he was ginning. "Hey, I'm just stating the truth."

He licked some of his double chocolate cone and eyed Natasha's own cone. A moment later, he snatched her cone right from her hand and plunged his lips onto the white, cold treat.

"Hey!" Natasha grabbed her cone back, causing it to smear all over his face. She smirked. "Looks like you've got something on your face there..."

Clint pouted, licking his lips. "My face? What about yours?" He growled playfully and shoved his ice cream right into her face.

Her mouth dropped open and Clint smirked. "Now we're even," he muttered.

"Even? You better run, Barton!" Natasha growled.

Clint's eyes widened for a moment before he took off at a sprint toward Central Park. Natasha was right on his heels. Both ice creams lay forgotten on the sidewalk. Thor bounded after them, unsure of what else to do. The bags in his arms swayed from side to side as he caught up with the two. Natasha had caught up with Clint when they reached the park. Her eyes were glinting with amusement.

She grabbed onto Clint's collar and shoved him up against a nearby wall. Both of their faces still had some ice cream left on it.

"I got you, Barton. Can't escape."

"You have pretty eyes."

Clint's random comment caught Natasha so off guard that she froze up.

"And I would even go so far in saying that you're just pretty altogether."

Natasha had no idea why he was acting like this. Maybe it was because he was in a close proximity with her...?

"You're just talking crazy, Barton," she finally managed to say as she let him go, backing up a few steps and crossing her arms.

Clint shook his head, smiling a little. "When are you going to realize that I'm not talking crazy? I'm telling the truth, Tasha. Just open up and let me in and you'll realize it's truth too..."

Natasha sighed, looking down at the ground. Maybe he was right...? No...he couldn't be. Love was for children. She was definitely not a child. "Come on, we have to finish shopping for Tony..." She turned around and headed off from where they came, passing Thor.

With shoulders shrugged, Clint followed her, glancing to Thor. "Come on, buddy. We have to actually get this shopping done."

Thor's brows furrowed together and he followed after the archer. He saw that they truly belonged with each other. All the love and emotion shone brightly in lady Natasha's eyes until Clint brought up the actual feelings of love. She was in love with Clint, but she was not so sure about it. Clint would convince her to open up, he was sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah a little shorter than the others, but I hope you liked it :D It's my... -thinks- second time writing from Thor's perspective. I hope I did alright. I'm good with Loki because I've learned him inside and out, courtesy of him being my second favorite. But Thor, although Asgardian, is different. Anyway, thanks again for the amazing reviews! You guys are amazing! :)  
**

**Mo  
**


	4. Bruce's Glimpse

_A/N: Seriously awesome guys :D Not much else to say here, so I'll just move straight on to the review replies__!_  


**Dancingqueen4Life: **Thank you so much :D I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**jinxcharm: **I know I loved that part too xD I love writing Clint being incredibly random like that. It's fun to write!

**Lastavica: **Yeah, I always imagine Clint being the first to fall for her. Natasha is just too resistant to love. He would have to be the one to ease her into accepting it.

**Lollypops101: **Yeah. I don't consider him stupid, but he also doesn't know some things about earth, which I think is incredibly cute when he's trying to figure out what a computer is xD

**Guest: **I'm really glad you're enjoying it :D Haha I like chocolate ice cream only xD

**pure-black-wings: **Thanks! I actually enjoy writing Thor xD I should probably do it more often.

**Helena: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you're liking it. Usually when I write oneshots or a collection of them, I write Clint adorable, unless it's supposed to be serious xD

**M.G. Fisher: **Thank you! :D

**Katherine4****1319:** Hehe glad you liked it!

**anonymous: **Thank you :D Yes there is a secret chapter xD But most of you guys have probably got it all figured out by now, lol.

**KatariLitzer: **Hehe she will realize, don't you worry ;D Yes, Banner is this chapter :D

**Hawaiichick: **Thanks :D I love it when they act like kids too.

* * *

**Bruce's Glimpse**

Bruce Banner closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. It was extremely late and he should have been in bed, but of course, whenever he was in the lab, he could stay up all night long. Sighing in exhaustion, he opened his eyes again and leaned forward. He was ready to leave and go to get some actual sleep now. Just as he was about to get up, soft tapping came somewhere from his left, causing him to look around and try to pinpoint the source.

"If you don't be more quiet, Tony will hear us!"

Was that Natasha?

"Sorry. You know I'm not as small as you."

And Clint...?

"You're a freaking assassin! You're supposed to be silent."

"I'm sorry I wasn't trained as a ninja..."

"You should be."

Yep. That was Clint and Natasha. What were they doing in the wall...? He glanced around to see a nearby vent, explaining the situation to him. They were trying to do something to Tony by sneaking through the vents. Maybe it was revenge for the other day when Tony purposefully tried to set Natasha up on a date with one of his employees. Tony had only done it to try and get Clint jealous and finally admit to Natasha that he liked her.

Bruce didn't know why Tony bothered. It was obvious that Clint liked Natasha and Natasha was no fool. She knew it too. He wondered when she would realize her own feelings for Clint. Bruce himself was pretty good at reading people. She was hesitant.

"Oww! That was my head, Tasha!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Did the Black Widow just apologize?" Bruce could practically see Clint smirking before he heard him curse. "Ow, that was my neck!"

"We're almost there," Natasha said, ignoring Clint.

Bruce saw Natasha's foot appear in the vent as she kicked it right off with brute force. The next thing he knew, both of them were tumbling out of the vent and onto the floor. Clint fell right on Natasha, but he quickly jumped off, looking worried.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Natasha sat up quickly, trying to catch the breath that had forcefully left her lungs. She sucked in a few short breaths, looking over to Clint as he reached out to her, gently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Breathe slowly and deeply," he instructed, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

She tried to shy away, but it was painful to try and move quickly while her diaphragm was trying to recover from the fall so she sat still. She closed her bright green eyes and leaned into his hand slightly. She regained her breath a moment later, but continued to sit still as his calloused thumb ran over her smooth cheek. Natasha could remember where and how he got every one of those callouses and scars... They knew each other like they knew themselves, maybe even better.

Clint was smiling a little. He was finally getting through to her. It had taken him this long...but it was worth it. After all, who wouldn't fall for him? He smirked a little to himself. Natasha's eyes flew open, landing on Bruce, just noticing that he was there. Her cheeks flushed a dark red and she shot to her feet, her expression going back to the stoic one it usually was.

"Looks like Tony's not here...Come on, Barton."

Natasha grabbed Clint's arm, tugging him to his feet and out the door. Bruce chuckled to himself. It was simple in his mind. They were simply made to be with each other and Natasha couldn't deny it. Eventually she would come to terms with her emotions, whether that was tomorrow or in five years. Bruce of all people knew that one could only push away certain things for so long before they had to accept it.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Not as much Bruce interaction, but I just couldn't stop writing Clintasha xD I've only ever roleplayed Bruce a few times, so I hope he was alright. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Sadly, there is only one chapter left in this little journey, but I do have a few ideas for Clintasha stories/oneshots I could write next. If you are interested, go to my profile and vote on the poll that is up there. I will try to get the last chapter up by tomorrow, but I am a little busy tomorrow, so there will be no guarantees. Thanks for reading! :D**

**Mo  
**


	5. Phil's Glimpse

_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for waiting so long to update. I've been busy and lazy and the combination is a really bad one xD Not much to say here, so I'll just reply to reviews and move on to the final chapter... It's bittersweet for me._

**jinxcharm: **Yeah I'm kinda sad that it's ending. But I'm also excited. I've never written a short story this quickly, so it's kind of like an accomplishment for me._  
_

**pure-black-wings: **I'm glad you liked it :D Thank you for voting!

**chris. : **Thanks :D

**discordchick: **Thank you. I love it when they act like children. I guess I just love any sort of Clintasha fluff xD

**Sydders: **Thanks, that means a lot to me! :D I also feel the same about the ending. I'm sad that it's almost over, but I'm excited to start on a new fic :D

**KatariLitzer: **Yeah this chapter is the last D: But I'm glad you love this story!

**Hawaiichick: **Haha thanks. I love writing banter between the two. I just love the both of them :D They are my favorite ship EVER, which is a first because I've never had a favorite ship before. Lilius[Harry Potter] came close, but Clintasha is just too...ugh I can't even put my feelings about this ship into words xD Thank you so much for reviewing!

**anonymous: **Thank you! Hehe I love my quiet little Brucie! Well, I just love all of the Avengers...xD Also, thanks for voting :D

**Katherine41319: **Thanks :D Haha yeah, imagine Natasha being a ninja...Haha that would be scary xD

* * *

**Phil's Glimpse**

Phil Coulson watched his little team from above on Christmas day. He was glad that it was him and not any of the others. He would have had a fanboy heart attack if Steve had died. Plus he was practically good itself. He wasn't sure if Bruce could die, but where would they be without the big green guy? He had done a lot in the war, even though he wasn't _really _there to see it. Although Stark was a pain in the ass, the billionaire had started to grow on him, and he knew that he had started to grow on the billionaire. Thor was the head warrior fighting against his own brother for the sake of peace and without him, it would be a huge blow.

And his little assassins... Where to begin with those two? He had been their handler for many years. He had seen their relationship bloom. He could still remember when Clint brought her to S.H.I.E.L.D., a lost cause. And yet the archer had managed to turn the woman around and make her a brilliant agent. It was when that happened, he knew there was something between them, no matter what they would do to try and deny it.

Natasha would sometimes pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about. Other times she would flat out deny it. A first, Clint would roll his eyes and laugh like it was a joke, but after a while, he would just shrug and change the subject. Clint had never told Coulson full out that he was in love with Natasha Romanoff, but he didn't deny it either.

Ever since Barton had been compromised, there was a change in Natasha. She cared about him more than she wanted to and she couldn't help it. She was falling for him and doing the opposite of what she wanted. Currently, the little misfit group of superheroes were almost done exchanging gifts.

"Nat, can I see you alone for a moment...?" Clint whispered to Natasha, not wanting to make much of a scene.

The Black Widow hesitated, but only for a moment. "Sure."

The two promptly slipped out of the room, leaving the others to murmur about what they were going to do. Clint absentmindedly took her hand and pulled her faster to their destination. She shifted her hand in his grasp, holding her breath as the archer led her up to the balcony. He let go of her hand and reached out to grab onto the railing, looking down onto New York below them. He was more comfortable perched above everyone else, Natasha knew that.

"Why did you bring me up here, Bar- Clint?" she corrected herself.

She usually only called him by his last name when there were other people around, or when she was mad at him. Come to think of it, she also called him Barton when she was joking with him. There was rarely a serious moment between the two when they weren't on a mission, and being on a mission they strictly called each other by their code names.

Clint turned to look at her, his face twisted in an almost painful expression. "I'm going to be really honest with you right now, Natasha. I'm not going to beat around the bush. I've done that for too long and it's barely gotten me anywhere. I love you, Natasha Romanoff. So much that it hurts. I don't care that love is for children. I want to be a child if that means I can be with you. I can't stand it anymore with these unclear messages. Please tell me how you feel."

Natasha froze. She was not expecting anything like that from Clint. She knew that he had always hinted at loving her, but telling her that he loved her so much that it hurt? It was something new for him. She began to feel a little light-headed and everything around her felt surreal.

"Love is for children," she said automatically, responding the way she had been doing for years.

"Then let's be children," Clint said, reaching forward to lightly grip her shoulders. "Things are different than they used to be. Wipe out all the memories from the Red Room. They're still controlling you, even if you don't realize it." It was his last attempt to get her to see reason.

And it worked.

Natasha let his words wash over her. She couldn't let the Red Room control her anymore. Those memories...she didn't need them. She didn't need to be programmed like a robot. He was so completely right. In that moment, she submitted to her feelings. And her feelings were telling her that she loved Clint Barton; her feelings were telling her to lean forward and kiss him. So she did. She was no novice when it came to kisses, but this was a whole new experience.

Since she had never loved someone, she had never kissed someone she loved. She found herself putting all of her raw emotion into the kiss, a burning warmth spreading through her chest, coming from her heart. And as Clint returned the kiss, she knew why he was so desperate to get her love. When their breaths could no longer be held, Clint slowly pulled away, opening his stormy gray eyes.

"I love you, Natasha."

The words formed a lump in her throat, but she pushed them up and out of her mouth. "I love you too, Clint."

He pulled her into an embrace holding her tightly to his chest. She was finally his.

Phil smiled as he watched the two. They had finally made it. Though the journey was rough and the road was rocky, they had gotten to the place they were destined to be. In each others arms. Maybe Phil was a little sappy when it came to romance, having never had a good relationship himself, but it made him content to see the two assassins the way they were. He could finally rest peacefully, knowing that everything was right with the world.

* * *

**A/N: Not completely happy with the way I wrote Phil, but this was the first time I've ever written him. I made this chapter a little sappy, but it's really late here and I'm kinda...well you know how you get when it's late and you're trying to do something xD I want to thank all of my AMAZING reviewers for kicking my butt into gear and helping me keep writing this! I also want to thank you for favoriting/following and I also want to thank those of you who voted on my poll! I can't stress enough how awesome you guys are, and who knows, maybe our paths will cross again sometime? I hope you had as much fun as I did with this story and once again, I thank you, thank you, thank you! :****)**  


**Mo  
**


End file.
